Clan
To be able to make a clan requires the following: *Have a character at lvl 14 or above (to access the Spire) *20k Corons Now to make the clan, you have to do the following: *Go to the Spire station and speak to the Clan Administrator to purchase a clan license which costs 20k Corons. *Go to any station that has a clan admin icon once you have docked. *Open up the clan admin icon and type your desired clan name, clan tag (max of 5 characters) and clan description *Once you are sure that you have the right clan name etc hit the complete button to create your clan Clan administration: Until a clan creates their own clan station, you will see the clan admin button once you have docked at any station. This will allow you to change ranks, change the MOTD add ranks view your money account and view your clans sector info. Clan station: To create a sector and clan station for your clan, you will need to have the following: *10 members in the clan, this can be alts if desired *200k Corons *Once you have those criteria met, go into the clan admin screen and go to the last tab and press the *request clan sector* button. This will take 200k out of your account and automatically generate a clan station in your new sector. To get to your clan sector, hit the starmap button, and press the dropdown list to show clan sector. *Once you get to your clan sector you will notice that there is a rather small clan station there, as it is brand new. Never fear, it will grow and become a bustling hive of activity. *To upgrade your clan, a member with the permissions to edit the clan station needs to go into the clan info screen, and open up the clan station editing interface. *Be aware that editing a clan station takes a HUGE toll on a characters concentration. So you may want to make a trash alt for editing the station. *Your clan will have a clan bank with 50000 tons of storage, which is a nice ammount. Increasing clan member cap and editing clan station: The cap on clan members is 10 once you have made a clan. To increase this you will need to create a clan station by following the above steps. This will allow you to go into the station editing interface. Once inside the interface, you will notice several options available. *Buy modules *Remove modules *Upgrade modules *Fit modules First you have to buy the modules that you want fitted to your station. Then you have to fit them to the command module which is the main hub of your station. You can pan the camera around to view your module placements. Available modules are: *Habitat module - Increases member cap limit by 1 member per module lvl *Hanger module - Higher level hanger allowes members to fit higher lvl equipment while docked *Faction module - Allowes the clan to take clan pve and pvp missions, higher lvl missions require higher level faction module *Merchant module - Higher lvl of this module will raise the lvl of items sold at the vendor *Solar module - Will increase the ammount of energy your station has *Command module - This is the main module which dictates the lvl of which you can raise the other modules to. To upgrade your clan station past lvl 9, you will need to run clan pvp missions against other clans. For winning the clan pvp missions, you will recieve a clan station upgrade item which are used to upgrade all modules from lvl 9-10, 19-20, 29-30 etc. You only need to use an upgrade item once every 10 lvls.